Je n'en dormirai plus, Kate
by LadyBisounours
Summary: Dix ans après. Beckett est désormais Capitaine, et elle est appelée à sa grande surprise sur une scène de crime. Qui la détruit. C'est fini Kate... C'est fini. Mais le phœnix, lui, parvint bien à renaître de ses cendres... OS


Un p'tit OS pour, j'avoue, plomber un coup l'ambiance. Ben oui, c'est bientôt le printemps, avec les p'tits oiseaux qui chantent, les fleurs sur les arbres, le soleil (ou pas), et tout le reste, alors... Faut bien que quelqu'un se charge de diluer un peu toute cette future bonne humeur ! Je me suis donc humblement proposée, et... ça commence maintenant.

Bon, alors pour décrire rapidement le cadre spatio-temporel, notre joyeuse histoire se déroule dix ans après la saison, euh... prenez celle que vous voulez, et rajoutez une dizaine d'années au compteur ;) Kate est maintenant le capitaine du 12th District, et elle et Rick ne sont, à notre grand désespoir, pas/plus (tout dépend de la saison sélectionnée) ensembles.

Sur ce, allons-y gaiement !

* * *

**Je n'en dormirai plus, Kate**

Elle stationne la voiture de police et sort sur le trottoir en prenant une grande bouffée d'air. Ça ne sent pas encore la pollution, les fast-foods, les cris et les Klaxons, l'agitation permanente. Ça sent la terre encore humide de rosée, les promeneurs matinaux. Elle est de retour sur le terrain. Après tellement de temps d'abstinence, à faire de la paperasse et à donner des ordre, à tenter de persuader un procureur féroce au téléphone. Elle est de retour sur le terrain.

« Chef, chef ! »

Le lieutenant la fait sursauter, et elle se tourne vivement vers lui. Elle lui en veut de lui gâcher ce moment de renouement entre elle et le travail sur le terrain. Il accourt vers elle en trottinant, les joues rouges et les cheveux ébouriffés. ''Gamin.'' C'est le mot qui lui convient le mot en cet instant.

« Oui, Lieutenant Nott ? s'enquit-elle tandis qu'il arrive à sa hauteur. »

La grimace sur ses lèvres traduit un point sur le côté, et Kate se retient avec difficultés de lui asséner une remarque sarcastique sur son endurance. Mais elle ravale sa pique, s'efforçant de garder les allures d'un chef. Du capitaine d'une équipe.

« Euh… Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé, dit alors le policier comme s'il récitait une leçon apprise par cœur sous les menaces de l'institutrice.

- Vraiment, Nott, ironise-t-elle.

- Oui, enfin… Moi, ça va, j'ai déjà vu des cadavres, mais… Bon. C'est le docteur Lanie qui m'a dit de vous dire ça. »

À ces mots, l'organe vital palpitant de la jeune femme se serre.

« Elle a dit ça ? murmure-t-elle, plus pour elle-même que pour son officier. »

Pourquoi Lanie dirait-elle cela ? Beckett tente de ne pas penser à ce qui l'attend, là-bas, sur la scène de crime. Sans s'en rendre compte, elle accélère le pas, tandis que les pires images qui soient envahissent son esprit, anéantissant toute trace du bonheur qu'elle avait ressenti en sortant de l'habitacle de sa voiture. À quelques mètres de la scène de crime, elle s'oblige à ralentir, à ne pas courir. À ne pas tomber, aussi, parce que ses talons vertigineux ne lui facilitent pas la tâche dans l'étendue d'herbe creusée d'ornières qu'elle traverse.

Elle atteint enfin le sentier gravillonné sur lequel sont regroupés le médecin légiste et d'autre policiers. Lanie se tourne vers elle. Kate panique en voyant les larmes qui ruissèlent sur les joues de sa meilleure amie. La dernière fois qu'elle l'a vue ainsi, le docteur Lanie Esposito était morte de trouille, crispée sur un siège d'hôpital, pendant que son fils de quatre ans se faisait opérer après s'être fait renverser par un chauffard ivre. Lanie avait cru perdre son unique enfant. Ses yeux n'avaient jamais été aussi rouges.

Aujourd'hui, Beckett a la sensation d'être revenue deux ans en arrière, dans cette salle d'attente bondée, avec ces médecins surmenés et ces gens qui hurlaient. Lanie qui pleurait et Esposito qui interpellait chaque infirmière qui passait, lui faisant avidement promettre de se renseigner et de venir apaiser leur attente. De venir les rassurer. Mais Terry était jeune, Terry était fort. Terry avait deux parents merveilleux et des médecins extraordinaires. Terry s'en était sorti. Un mois plus tard, il courait de nouveau sur le terrain de foot. De toute évidence, ce ne serait pas le cas de la personne qui était étendue là. Qu'elle apprécie ou non le football américain.

Réprimant sa crainte, réprimant son appréhension oppressante, elle avance lentement vers ses collègues.

Est-ce qu'elle a peur ? Pas encore. Elle ignore encore qui est allongé là.

Et puis Lanie détourne les yeux, s'écartant imperceptiblement. Et elle voit.

« Oh mon… »

Elle appuie une main contre sa bouche en même tempe que ses yeux écarquillent, horrifiée, étouffant les mots qui viennent de lui échapper. Une vague indéfinissable d'émotions la submerge, et elle ferme du plus fort qu'elle peut ses paupières sur ses yeux terrifiés.

Son cœur bat vite, trop vite. Est-ce que subitement, il va s'arrêter, et la laisser tomber ici, morte ?

Est-ce que cela l'arrangerait ? Ça l'apaiserait, d'une certaine manière.

Une boule se forme dans sa gorge.

Une pulsion la saisit, elle s'écarte pour vomir. Longtemps, elle reste ainsi prostrée, rejetant du plus profond d'elle-même ses entrailles. Elle se redresse alors. Son cœur lui fait tellement mal qu'elle éprouverait le désir de l'extraire de sa cage thoracique elle-même, juste pour éteindre cette douleur, cette flamme qui la brûle de l'intérieur. Juste pour l'éteindre. Lanie se lève et alors même qu'elle vient l'étreindre, Katherine Beckett s'effondre sur le sol.

« Ça va aller. Ça va aller… lui assure le médecin en lui caressant les cheveux d'une main tremblante, le corps entier secoué par les sanglots. »

Kate aimerait lui dire que, non, ça ne va pas aller. Que plus rien ne pourra aller, dorénavant. Mais une force s'est emparée de sa mâchoire, la brisant, la glaçant, l'empêchant de parler. Cette force, ce sont les larmes. Ses yeux la brûlent, mais elle ne parvient pas à arrêter ses perles glacées qui glissent en un torrent sur ses joues, bousillant son visage, effaçant ses traits.

Un mouvement violent la saisit brutalement, l'emplissant d'une rage bouillonnante qui, paradoxalement, la détruit et l'élève. Elle va le tuer. Elle s'en persuade, encouragée par la haine qui gronde sourdement en elle. Elle va le tuer. Elle va arracher chacune des cellules de son corps d'ordure, une à une, elle va lui infliger les pires tortures possibles. _Elle va le tuer_. Elle va tuer celui qui a fait ça.

Lanie semble lire dans ses pensées.

« Là-bas, murmure le médecin légiste en désignant quelque chose du doigt. »

Kate se retourne lentement mais, à travers sa vue flouée par les larmes, ne distingue pas ce qu'elle lui montre.

« Son meurtrier, poursuit Lanie. Il est là-bas. »

Tournant le dos au corps de scientifiques penchés sur la victime, Beckett aperçoit une tache sombre, à une dizaine de mètres de là. Elle essuie rageusement ses larmes et se force à écarquiller les yeux, jusqu'à ce que l'image devienne nette. ''Là-bas'', en effet, il y a un autre attroupement. Chancelante, elle avance alors dans cette direction. Un pied après l'autre. Encore. Encore. Encore. Encore.

Et au fur et à mesure qu'elle aligne ses pas sur le sentier dégagé, à travers un mal de crâne épouvantable et la tristesse qui lui fend le cœur, elle sent cette vague qui l'envahit, petit à petit. La même que tout à l'heure, puissance dix mille. La même que d'habitude, bien qu'elle n'ait pas résonné en elle depuis longtemps. Tant mieux qu'il soit mort. Tant mieux pour lui. La violence la fait accélérer. Ce n'est pas fini. C'est loin d'être terminé. Elle le poursuivra, partout. Elle le chassera jusqu'en Enfer. Après avoir criblé son corps de balles judiciaires.

A son approche, un des hommes se redresse précipitamment, surpris de la découvrir ici.

« Chef, commence-t-il, mais il se tait en voyant le visage de sa supérieur gonflé de larmes.

- Qui est cette ordure ? »

Ses dents sont serrées, sa machoire crispée. Son visage blême.

« Davis, répète-t-elle lentement, quel est le nom de ce fils de-

- Kate, l'interrompt doucement Lanie, freinant son amie avant qu'elle ne se mette à hurler, Kate. »

La jeune femme ne cille pas, et le lieutenant Davis mais quelque seconde à réagir.

« Allez, dit Lanie, le sortant de sa torpeur.

- Ah. Oui. Chef, vous allez bi-

- Son nom, murmure Beckett d'un ton glacial. Son nom.

- Ashton Walker, déclare Davis en baisant la tête. »

Le capitaine se répète mentalement ce nom, Ashton Walker, Ashton Walker, comme pour s'en imprégner. Alors seulement, elle s'autorise à poser les yeux sur le corps froid qui repose à leurs pieds. Comme endormi. Mais non, songe-t-elle tandis que son regard le frôle et remonte doucement jusqu'à sa tête, non. Personne n'aurait pu supposer, même une seconde, que cet homme dormait. Son visage était défiguré, lacéré. La chair meurtrie était devenue bleue, presque violette, et Kate, dans un moment d'égarement en parfait décalage avec la situation présente, trouva que le violet était une couleur jolie. Ou tout du moins appréciable.

Une de ses oreilles était arrachée, et de la plaie béante semblait s'être écoulé beaucoup de sang. L'hémorragie était terminée, prouvant désormais que le cœur de l'homme -pour un peu qu'il en ait eu un- avait cessé de faire circuler son sang.

« Cause de la mort ? s'enquiert Beckett d'une petite voix. »

C'est morbide, c'est glauque, c'est terrifiant, mais voir cet homme, et l'état dans lequel il se trouve, atténue un peu sa douleur. Un peu, seulement. Mais cela la soulage.

« On l'a frappé, explique calmement Lanie. Avec toute sorte d'objets trouvés sur place. »

Elle montre du doigt certains éléments ensanglantés, abandonnés sur le sentier, maquillant le paysage de carmin.

« Une branche, énumère le docteur Parish, des pierres. Un tesson de bouteille, aussi, bien que j'ignore comment il s'est retrouvé là. Des ronces. »

Malgré elle, Katherine frissonne. Ce n'est absolument pas le moment, c'est horrible, et elle a envie de vomir. Mais elle voudrait éclater de rire. Et elle sent qu'elle n'en ait pas loin, sans être capable d'expliquer pourquoi. Cette pulsion passe, comme les autres, comme la rage, le désir de vengeance, la peine. Aujourd'hui, tout s'enchaîne, tout défile. Brusquement, elle a les idées claires, une optique de policière.

« Comment peut-on être sûr qu'il est l'assassin et non pas une seconde victime ? »

Lanie inspire profondément, prend la main de Kate dans la sienne, avant de doucement murmurer :

« Parce-qu'on a aussi retrouvé son assassin. »

Sans aucune raison, la douleur d'avoir perdu quelqu'un refait surface, brisant le cœur de la jeune femme, meurtrissant sa tête. Malgré ça, elle essaye de réfléchir clairement.

« Des… des preuves ? demande-t-elle. »

Et sa difficulté à articuler n'est cette fois pas due à la tristesse, mais à son mal de crâne.

« Il est couvert du sang de sa victime, répond un policier qu'elle ne connait pas.

- Et a reconnu les faits, ajoute Lanie. »

''Il''. Le meurtrier d'un meurtrier. Un crime contre quelqu'un qui en a commis un reste un crime. Mais ici, cela ressemble à un semblant de justice. Elle déglutit. Reprend ses esprits.

« Il va falloir qu'on aille le voir, déclare-t-elle rapidement avant de fondre en larmes. »

Le docteur Parish la serre dans ses bras, mais il en faudrait plus pour consoler Kate. Tellement plus. ''J'irai serrer la main à celui qui l'a tué, se promet-elle. J'irai lui serrer la main.'' Et elle ne regrette qu'une chose ; de ne pas être cette personne-là.

Et puis la tristesse reprend le dessus, ensevelissant tout le reste, comme une vague dévore un château de sable auprès de la mer, en été. Les heures qui suivent se déroulent comme dans un rêve, un de ceux qui tournent au plus terrifiant des cauchemars à un moment donné. Son esprit meurtri déraille._ Une portière qui claque. Des talons aiguilles dans l'herbe fraîche. « Chef, chef ! » « Oui, Lieutenant Nott ? » « Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. »_

La scène se rejoue sans interruption dans sa tête, comme si quelqu'un rappuyait sans cesse sur _replay_.

_« Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. C'est le docteur Lanie qui m'a dit de vous dire ça. Je suis désolé, vraiment désolé. Désolé. C'est le docteur Lanie… Je suis désolé. Elle m'a dit de vous dire ça. Je suis désolé. »_

La tête lui tourne, elle s'appuie contre la vitre de la fenêtre de son bureau.

_« Moi, ça va, j'ai déjà vu des cadavres, mais… » « On l'a frappé. Des pierres. » « Je suis désolé. »_

« Tu devrais rentrer chez toi, dit une voix, la faisant sursauter.

- Il ne vaut mieux pas, répond-elle d'une voix fatiguée lorsqu'elle reconnait sa meilleure amie. »

Elle ne peux pas juste rentrer chez elle, fermer les yeux et faire comme s'il ne s'était rien passé, comme si cela ne l'a touchait d'aucune manière, comme si tout allait bien. Elle se défait de son étreinte.

« Tu ferais bien de te reposer, insiste le médecin.

- Ça va, Lanie. Je vais bien. »

Le médecin légiste hausse un sourcil sceptique.

« Tu n'en a pas l'air, la contredit-elle doucement. Et c'est normal. Promets-moi que si tu as besoin de quoique ce soit… »

Kate hoche la tête. Promet.

« Je pense qu'on peut y aller, murmure-t-elle alors.

- Tu… tu es sûre ? hésite son amie. »

Beckett a décidé de s'occuper de cette affaire elle-même. Elles doivent aller voir l'assassin d'Ashton Walker. Elle est encore nauséeuse, et ce n'est certes pas le meilleur moment, mais y en aura-t-il réellement un qui sera préférable à celui-ci ? Le capitaine a refusé que quelqu'un d'autre qu'elle aille voir cet homme. Il est temps.

Après, après… Elle préviendra les familles. C'est à elle de le faire. Du moins pour ce qui concerne la première victime. Elle sort de son bureau en vacillant, les dernières traces de ses larmes s'estompant.

« Nott, appelle-t-elle. »

Le lieutenant accours comme un chien qui ramènerait une balle. Il acquiesce pour montrer qu'il est à l'écoute.

« Prévient la famille Ashton, ordonne-t-elle. Dis-leur… »

Elle inspire profondément.

« Dis-leur qu'on est sûrs de rien. »

Il hoche la tête et s'éloigne. Kate prend son courage à deux mains, et laisse Lanie la trainer hors du commissariat sans résistance.

« Tu devrais déléguer. »

Beckett quitte le paysage des yeux et tourne la tête vers le siège conducteur. Lanie, censée avoir les yeux rivés sur la route, lui jette de fréquents coup d'oeil par le biais du rétroviseur.

« _Je_ délègue, réplique Kate. Je ne fais que ça depuis six ans. »

Son amie ne répond pas, concentrée sur sa conduite. Elle cherche ses mots.

« Tu sais, reprend-elle enfin alors que la voiture s'arrête à un feux rouge, c'est normal que ça te fasse ça. N'importe qui réagirait de la même façon, en voyant…

- S'il-te-plaît, la coupe promptement Kate. »

Ses mains sont crispées entre ses genoux, ses phalanges blanchissent. Le docteur Parish pose une main réconfortante sur ses poignets joints, entravés à la sombre réalité. Taciturne, Beckett reprend la parole :

« Il va bien ? L'assassin d'Ashton ?

- Ça peut aller.

- Alors pourquoi est-ce qu'on se dirige tout droit vers l'hôpital ?

- Il est encore sous le choc. Et a quand même quelques égratignures, par la même occasion. »

La policière hoche la tête sans entrain. Une bonne demie-heure d'embouteillages plus tard, Lanie gare la voiture sur le parking de l'hôpital.

« Comment est-ce qu'il s'appelle, déjà ? s'enquiert Kate en ouvrant la portière. »

Lanie marque un arrêt.

« Je… je ne sais plus, ment-elle. »

Mais Katherine est bien trop bouleversée pour s'en apercevoir. C'est lorsque les portes automatiques en verre s'ouvrent devant elles et qu'elles pénètrent dans le hall du bâtiment qu'elle réalise qu'elle va mieux. Ses nouées se sont calmées, la douleur se laisse doucement apprivoiser. Même si la blessure ne guérira sans doute jamais. Elle laisse le médecin légiste prendre des renseignements auprès d'une infirmière tandis qu'elle examine un palmier qui trône dans l'entrée. Sa meilleure amie revient vers elle avant qu'elle ne puisse être certaine de son authenticité.

Dans l'ascenseur qui les conduits à la chambre du meurtrier d'un meurtrier, Kate ne peut s'empêcher, à sa grande surprise, de ressentir une certaine anxiété, comme une appréhension à l'idée de voir cet homme, de devoir recueillir sa déposition. Il y aura sûrement un psy, un avocat, des policiers en uniforme. Peut-être qu'il sera attaché aux barreaux de son lit ?

Si la situation n'était pas aussi grave, elle trouverait cela amusant.

Pour ce qui est des autorités encadrant la porte de la chambre, elle avait raison.

« Je suis de la police, annonce-t-elle en arrivant vers eux. Capitaine du 12th district.

- Je peux voir votre badge ? s'enquiert un de deux hommes l'air de dire ''et moi, je suis le père noël''.

- Vous pouvez voir, répond-elle simplement. »

Prendre sur soi. Prendre sur soi. Elle sort sa plaque, ce qui ne provoque strictement aucun changement dans l'air patibulaire des deux policiers. Le second se contente d'hocher sèchement la tête.

« Et vous ? réplique-t-il en se tournant vers Lanie.

- Médecin légiste.

- Vous n'entrez pas.

- Je crains que si, intervient Kate. »

Elle s'attire immédiatement les regards fusilleurs de ses ''collègues''.

« Je suis capitaine, appuie-t-elle avec un sourire qui laisse paraître sa supériorité. J'ai besoin d'un médecin légiste dans un cas d'homicide volontaire. Désolée. »

Elle fait tourner sa plaque métallique dans ses mains, jusqu'à ce que les regards des deux hommes se fixent sur elle. Il finissent, en l'assassinant de leurs iris sombres, par lui libérer l'accès à la porte, et elle les remercie hypocritement avant de franchir celle-ci, talonnée par sa meilleure amie. La porte automatique chuinte en se refermant, et une femme en tailleur ainsi qu'un homme d'une quarantaine d'année s'écartent du lit sur lequel ils sont penchés, leur permettant de voir celui qui s'y trouve. Il s'avère qu'il n'est pas attaché aux montants métalliques du lit.

Beckett se fige. Il lui semble que tout son sang a fui son cerveau et afflué dans son cœur, lequel bat désormais bien plus vite que la moyenne, bien plus vite qu'il ne le devrait. Elle se sent vaciller.

« Kate ? bredouille l'homme. »

Ça y est. Elle ne respire plus. Elle est morte. La pression que Lanie exerce sur son épaule la ramène à la réalité.

« Castle, lâche-t-elle brutalement. »

Il y a une incohérence. Il y a un problème quelque part. Le système général a planté. Ce n'est pas possible. Elles se sont trompées de chambre. Les deux mauvais joueurs devant l'entrée vont rappliquer et les mettre dehors, parce-qu'elle n'ont rien à faire là. Parce-que ce n'est pas possible.

« C'est… murmure-t-elle. »

Impossible. Irréel. Et pourtant, il est là. Devant elle. Comme si rien ne s'était jamais passé. Comme s'ils ne s'étaient pas perdus de vue, depuis si longtemps. A bien y regarder, il a tout de même changé. Ses cheveux virent imperceptiblement au gris. Imperceptiblement, mais elle le remarque, parce-qu'elle a l'œil, parce-qu'elle le connaissait par cœur, et qu'elle peut notifier chaque changement. De grandes cernes sont creusées sous ses yeux. Il est pâle, si pâle, et légèrement avachi sur lui-même. Comme s'il portait quelque chose de bien plus lourd que le fardeau de la vieillesse.

Et puis soudain, son cerveau se remet en marche et elle fait immédiatement le lien. Incrédule, elle titube. Dans les yeux de l'homme rongés par le chagrin, les larmes affluent. Il fait un pas vers elle en chancelant, et elle ne sait pas si elle aimerait s'enfuir ou se réfugier dans ses bras. Mais elle n'a pas le temps de réfléchir, ses yeux la brûlent et, tandis qu'ils se regardent de leurs iris noyées dans la douleur, tout disparait. La femme esquisse un geste afin d'interrompre leurs retrouvailles humides, mais Lanie la somme de se taire d'un regard sans équivoque.

« On devrait les laisser, suggère-t-elle à mi-voix.

- Pour le bien de mon client... commence l'autre d'une voix haut perchée.

- La ferme, gronde le docteur Parish. Dehors. »

Outrée, l'avocate la suit à l'extérieur de la pièce, précédée par l'homme dont la fonction n'a pas encore été établie par la scientifique. Ils se retrouvent seuls. Entièrement seuls. Deux petits êtres confrontés à la réalité de la dure condition de l'Homme, deux êtres détruits par le chagrin.

« Elle… commence Castle en rompant le silence. »

Sa voix s'éteint, comme une bougie restée allumée toute la nuit dont on aurait finalement soufflé la flamme.

« Elle… »

Son souffle meurt. La gorge serrée de Kate l'empêche de répondre. Son crâne sous pression. Ses yeux brûlants.

« Elle… »

L'écrivain ferme les yeux. Les larmes ne se tarissent pas. La main du lieutenant se crispe sur sa poitrine, au niveau de son cœur, de son organe vital entravé. Les jointures de sa main tremblante blanchissent. Ses entrailles se corrodent. Comment est-ce qu'elle peut surmonter ça ? Comment ? Et puis, la réponse lui apparait soudainement. Elle ne peut pas, ils ne peuvent pas surmonter ça. Parce-que c'est insurmontable.

« Elle est… morte… poursuit Richard. Elle est…

- Il est mort aussi, balbutie Kate, il… celui qui a… tu as… tu as tué…

- J'ai tué un homme. »

Mais ce n'est pas ce qui le perturbe le plus, et ils en sont conscient autant l'un que l'autre.

« A… Alexis… Mon bébé… Alexis est… morte… »

Sa voix se brise. Kate rompt la distance qui les sépare, et fond en larme dans ses bras, tandis qu'il la serre fort, fort, tellement fort, d'une force destinée à leur faire oublier leur peine, à leur faire croire que tout pourra aller mieux.

**FIN**

J'aime le printemps...


End file.
